Girls Night
by sg1jackfan
Summary: Continuing bits of story tied to the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Castle, Beckett and the gang. This really didn't come out like I wanted but I figured let me start**

_She knows. I can't believe she knows and she never said anything_. He shook his head as he dashed out of the precinct. Every night, that was his last thought as he left the job. Left her. "I'm done. That's it. Just done"

"Hey bro – what'd you say" Javi shouted as he walked over. "Let's get a beer. Ryan's meeting us at The Old Haunt. We won't take no for an answer" Grinning, he pulled Castle along. "You're not blowing us off like you do her dude" he mumbled.

Castle strolled along, making comments under his breath without making sense, as Esposito kept up the chatter about the zombies. "They're just creepy. Absolutely"

The door creaked open, and Castle raised a hand to the bartender. They joined Ryan at a booth in back corner. "How about them zombies?" Castle greeted, somewhat off-handedly.

As they drank a few beers, they sensed Castle relaxing. Time for ganging up on him, as Esposito kicked Ryan. _You start_. "Hey Castle – what's with the 'I will treasure these special moments we've shared. What's going on?" They watched as Castle looked down at the table. He remembered watching Kate after he said that out loud. _I won't be able to see her like this for much longer._

"Nothing. Just don't like the guy, you know. Lanie's cooler" he smirked. He glanced up and then stared off to the side as he took a long drink. "How about zombies? No one believes me – you'll all see. You saw it Ryan – that was a zombie!"

Ryan just glanced at Esposito. _Not me, your turn._ Esposito sat up and leaned forward. "Bro, what the hell is going on? You stop hanging out after shift, you barely talk to anyone. Then that mess with Slaughter? You done with your book, so you're done with us? Come on, man up!"

Castle finished his beer and slammed it down to the table. "I need another one. Be right back". He slid out of the booth quickly, figuring one more beer, then home. He hung at the bar, waiting for some beers. The guys watched as he downed two shots of something real quick, drinking his beer as he slowly walked back. "My head's good. My belly's full. I'm outta here – drinks on me guys."

"Hey – " Ryan grabbed Castle's arm. "What's going on?" He caught his breath as Castle whipped his head around – the guys couldn't believe it. Writer-Boy was mad, and his eyes looked lost.

"I love her. . . "

"We know." Esposito grinned, "I mean, we figured that last year, so-"

He whispered, and they strained to hear, with no success. "She heard me. . . and she didn't tell me. . . .I can't do this. . ." A bit louder, his grin firmly in place "Gentlemen, it's been good working with you. I'm off to win at Laser Tag!" he turned and lurched towards the door. They looked at each other; some of the anger they've felt went away – not all of course, can't treat your guys like that. It makes sense now.

"Castle!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Castle, Beckett, Javi, Ryan, etc., but I LOVE THEM Just another short bit of story**

Javi and Ryan stared at each other, shrugging. Things have been awkward lately, and they were trying to see if they could kick start the group back to normal.

"Bro. . " muttered Esposito.

"I know." Ryan replied, "I mean, it's been a bit bad lately, but I thought maybe this case would kind of bring back the theories, the fun. . ." They turned and walked back to work, to check on Beckett. She was still at her desk, looking down at some files. "Hey." She smiled lightly at them "Miss the work that much? Thought you were out of here" She could smell cigarette smoke and beer

The guys shrugged and just sat down near her desk. "We went for a drink, now we're homeward bound. Come on Kate, kick off for a night" Esposito encouraged. He frowned as she shook her head. "You're not going to get anywhere now. It's too early for the Zombies to come back". Her head snapped up, and she grinned widely. Javi was leaning on the desk, Ryan swaying slightly behind him with a goofy grin as he talked to Jenny on the phone.

"There are NO such things as zombies guys". She pushed back from her desk. "You sound as crazy as Castle." She followed the guys out as they traded snide remarks about zombies, and Ryan's "mini-Castle" beliefs. As they waved good-bye, and hopped into separate cabs, she leaned back with a sigh. The beginning of shift with the murder had been awkward. She had felt Castle staring holes in her back as they walked down the garage ramp. As a matter of fact, whenever she glanced at him, she couldn't get a good read on his mood. That was rare. He'd been pulling away lately, and she felt a deep ache in the pit of her stomach when they made eye contact today, especially after his _I'll treasure these moments we've shared._. Did she wait too long? She could sense the tears gathering in her eyes, and willed herself to relax until she got home.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Castle _Don't let your zombies catch you out and about. CU 2morrow._

No response, so she waited a bit before reaching out to Lanie. _L – think I waited too long. _

Lanie's response came back fast _Girl, relax. We'll chat when I'm on shift tomorrow. You want to come over? Stop on by – got ice cream _

Kate leaned forward, and redirected the cab to Lanie's place. She rang the bell, and walked the floors to Lanie's apartment. Girl's night – that's what she needed. Lanie greeted her at the door, grinning. "Hey, you got a zombie – Castle's gotta love it."

Kate grimaced, and reached out for her drink – strawberry daiquiri, chilled – it went down smooth. "Lanie, there's no such thing as zombies! Anyway, he wouldn't even look at me today. He is still far away. I mean, we talked a little bit and talked the case, but he just left without saying goodbye".

Lanie sat down, and gave Kate a quick hug. "Kate, give him some time. I mean, think about it, last week was a killer week for him. He definitely went out of the norm, even for Castle. He's probably still feeling silly about it. The guys were out earlier, you know and Javi told me. . . " she cringed. She didn't mean to say that

"What? What did he say?"

Lanie paused, and regrouped in her head, "He just said that they were relaxing a bit. You know, they've been annoyed at him as well. They tried to meet him halfway tonight, and um, it sounded like they did ok."

"Will it ever be normal again? I actually dread going into the office, wondering if he's even going to say hello."

"Kate, he left us once before, remember? That summer? He came back, and things were rocky for a bit. Give him a little more time. He'll be the Castle we all know and **love**" she leaned over and looked Kate in the eyes "before you know it. And then we'll be venting about his silly theories and great eyes again."

She smiled at Lanie, and took a nice, long drink from her glass. "Cheers."

_**Buzz. . buzz. . **_She looked down at an incoming text message. _Zombies love my books, I'm safe. _


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Castle, Beckett, Javi, Ryan, etc., but I LOVE THEM Just another short bit of story**

Castle walked slowly, but steadily home. He could sense that he needed time before seeing Alexis or his mother, so he just strolled along. It was a good time out with the guys, until he drank enough to start to brood.

Brooding James Alexander Rodgers. . .not always a pretty sight. Seemed to get some women though, he thought, just not THE woman. A sigh left his lips, as he crossed the street.

_**Buzz.. . .buzz**_ He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Debated deleting the text from Beckett, but he shrugged. "That would be so teenager-ish wouldn't it?" he muttered.

_Don't let your zombies catch you out and about. CU 2morrow._

He sighed and felt a smile move across his face. She was reaching out to him, albeit nothing special. He put his phone back in his pocket and moved steadily down the street.

No one was home at "Chez Castle". He moved across the main room, and put on the TV. He spent the next while just surfing channels, trying hard to concentrate on a show, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Kate.

_Zombies LOVE my books. I'm safe_ he texted back.


End file.
